oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jabbazia/Odd Squad Live (Spoilers!)
Due to popular demand, my in-depth Odd Squad Live review and analysis This will be VERY long Major Spoilers, you have been warned *Sitting in the theater *I am SO READY for this! *This is Meg. She’s sort of like the host of the show. She’s really peppy and energized, but ultimately is rather unimportant plot-wise. Mostly, Meg is there to take a break between scenes with some comedy. She does make some good jokes though. *Sponsered by Schumber’s water, because why not? *Apparently there is an Odd Squad Headquarters in every town except (insert name of town where the show is). I find that extremely unlikely. *So our goal today is to establish a new headquarters here and become Odd Squad agents. Cool. *Odd Squad Anthem! Lyrics (sung to the tune from the first 14 seconds of the breakroom theme on Odd Squad Soundtrack): **This is the Odd Squad Anthem! **It’s really easy to sing! **And since we all have better thing to do, **We’re glad. It’s. Short! *There’s Ms. O and the two agents we saw in the picture on the website! *Here are our villains; Father Time, Lady Terrible, and Evil Gardener. **Father Time is a little more competent than his show counterpart and is the leader of the team **I have no idea what powers Lady Terrible has besides “making things terrible,” whatever that means **Evil Gardener. He grows plants. How/why is he a villain? I don't know! He’s the main comedic relief of the group *Apparently Father Time can both freeze time and “add time” which means making people and things older. *“Adds time” to Agent Oleanna and Agent Orion, and this has now become Trading Places **The adults who play Oleanna and Agent Orion actually look like the kids, which is a nice touch *Song Time! *This song is really good! *Here’s a continuity question: In the play, it is stated that adults can’t use Odd Squad Gadgets. Is this true in the show? Weird Tom was able to use a gadget, granted it was one he had spent years creating. The Confalones were able to use gadgets, and the reason for the chaos they created was using multiple ones at the same time. Also, Olympia told them to use gadgets, so she must have expected them to work even though they were adults. Since Olympia know everything about Odd Squad, I assume adults can use gadgets in the show. *Asks for volunteers **YES! This is why I chose an end seat! **Frantically waves hand in air **PLEASE PICK ME! PLEASE PICK ME! PLEASE PICK ME! **Chooses small girl literally a seat in front of me **NOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Oh my Odd! BABY GENIUS AND RIFKA! *Best Rifka quotes ever: **“You’re the one that likes sports and you’re the one that likes to dance?” “No that’s Otto and Olive.” **“Oh! You’re the one that has glasses and you’re the one that has the cool hair.” “No that’s Olympia and Otis.” XD *“Baby Genius wants a big musical number.” *OMG! They’re going to play Up Down Left Right **Of course I want to get up and dance! *Back at the Evil lair… *The most positive Villain song ever. I mean, they are literally rowing a boat across the sky with rainbows while singing about conquering the world **Evil Gardener “Cause there’s no ‘I’ in Evil” Rest of Villains “Yes there is” **Evil Gardener “There’s no ‘I’ in Villain” Rest of Villains “Actually there’s two” **Evil Gardener “There’s no ‘Me’ in mean…okay that was a bad example.” *Their plan is to grow a giant evil plant. Evil Gardner will plant it, Father Time will age it and Lady Terrible will make it terrible. Whatever that means. *Evil Gardener is really incompetent *Back to the Agents *Oleanna seems to be the confident never-give-up one while Orion is more doubtful *Song Time! **This is my favorite in the show, along with Up, Down Left Right. **“We’ll find a way! We are agents!” **They do the OS hand sign thing I mentioned in my earlier Blog post *Okay, having Odd Todd choose the Odd number made sense, because he was Odd Todd, but deciding that the other Villains must have chosen the Odd numbered address because they’re Odd seems a little convenient. *I love how they arrive at the evil lair, only to find the villains relaxing on the couch with candy tacos. They’re like “Yeah we already finished our evil plan and we’re relaxing. Where have you guys been?” *Father time apparently can’t reverse the aging. *Intermission! *Song Time? Preformed by… *'SOUNDCHRECK!!!!!!! YESSSSS!!!!!!!!' *'The actors who play Soundcheck are so good!!!!!!' *Now they’re singing about all the awesome action stuff that happened in the intermission with some images, because they don’t have the budget to show it to us onstage **Still an amazing musical number! *The villains realized that they have no control over the monster and want to help out. OK. *Let me get this straight, there isn’t an Odd Squad Headquarters in this town, but there is an Odd Squad Gadget Warehouse? WHY? *Oh My Odd! Lasers! According to Odd Squad Law, there’s going to be an epic dance number to get through them! **Song Time **This scene has Orion being confident for once with Oleanna needing his help **Orion “The lasers are in your mind!” ***Me- I don’t think so…. **Sound Check! Again! With awesome laser effects! *Here comes the plant! *Dramatically shrinks plant *Now we’re all Odd Squad Agents. I am so happy! *Here’s an Odd conversation: Ms. O says that she can fix Oleanna and Orion back at headquarters. The agents say “Really?” and Ms. O says something along the lines of “Yeah. I’ve been alive since the 1800s!” **Umm does anyone know what that’s supposed to mean? ** Does that mean there’s a device that they have to make you younger? Or does Odd Squad naturally de-age anyone who stays for long enough…unless there’s a age-control thing that modifies age and Olive couldn’t use it that one time in Trading Places because her age was flipped by the gadget and therefore couldn’t be reversed…... ARGGGGGGHHHH! The questions! *One more time! **UP! DOWN! LEFT RIGHT! I’M GONNA MOVE MY FEET TONIGHT! ODD SQUAD LIVE IS AMAZING! The characters are great, new agents are amazing, the song are awesome, there’s show references and fourth wall jokes, see it if you can! Category:Blog posts